Two Halves of One Whole
by Corrupted yet Pure
Summary: The shard that was left of Riddles soul was buried in Harry's scar on that fateful Holloween night. And in a ironic twist of fate, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, merge together into a being that just might be able to stop Voldemort once and for all. HONKS
1. Slideshow in the Dark

Extended Summary: When the wrath of Voldemort passed through Harry at the end of his first year, it had knocked the shard of Voldmort's soul that was hidden in his scar loose, causing it to merge with Harry. Now he's seventeen years old, and entering the Auror Academy under a new name, preparing for the storm to come. But can he keep his secret, and save the wizardry world especially when he's falling in love? AU Harry/Tonks pairing.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Harry Potter what so ever. I only own a psp and a ds along with this fic, otherwise I've got jack.

--------------

It was the middle of June, and inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, standing before five-hundred and seventy six witches and wizards was Director Amelia Bones. Today was the day that the new Auror trainees, wizards trained to hunt dark wizards, were picked out. Amidst the mass of witches and wizards, stood one Harry James Potter, who let out a sigh as the Director gave her speech.

"All right you worthless maggots, listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself! You are here because your NEWT levels are the best of the best, and because you managed to pass the physical exam. But from here on out things change." Amelia paused, her eyes gazing over the crowd like a lioness hunting her pray. "Today you will be divided into squads, consisting of three of you and a Senior Auror. As you know, Auror's are the law enforcers of our community, and as such teamwork in imperative!"

Harry noticed how several of the people around him nodded their heads in understanding, while a couple of them just scoffed at her words.

"So, we have taken the scores from your entrance exams and physical exam and built teams based on these scores. Remember, your team is your family, from here on out your eat together, sleep together, and you _work together_." She made sure to emphasize the words work together. "Of the one-hundred and ninety-two that will be formed today, only forty-eight of you will be allowed to continue your training. The rest of you will be sent home."

A minor roar of outrage echoed from the crowd, obviously not pleased with this information. He vaguely noticed a smirk grace the director's face as she stared right at him, amused by his bored expression.

She raised her hand and the noised seized, thus resuming the silence that had reined before. "I will say this right now. Being an Auror is serious business, and requires hard work and dedication. If any of you feel that you are here for the wrong reasons, please leave now while you have the chance; because once you go on, there is no going back."

As the director spoke those words, Harry couldn't help but wonder what had brought him here. What the circumstances of his enrollment were, and if they were the _right_ reasons that Madame Bones was talking about. That events from over a month ago that brought him here today.

------------

_Harry stood still as stone, as the misty image of Voldemort's wrath rose out of the ash remains that was Professor Quirrell. With a loud agonizing shriek, Voldemort rushed at him intent on causing him as much harm as possible for stalling his rise to power once again. And to his joy he succeeded, as Harry let out a cry of pain as he fazed through his body. Intent on continuing his torture of the boy, he briefly stayed, repeatedly fazed through his body, never knowing the changes that would occur, or the drastic shift the course of Harry's destiny was going to take._

_Slowly he fell down, darkness surrounding his vision as he succumbed to the bliss that was unconsciousness. Never, did he notice the blood flowing freely from his scar. Never did he realize the burst of magic that emitted from his body, or the glow coming from the stone in his hand._

_All he was aware of was the darkness that came to surround him._

_-------------_

_Darkness…it was all around him, like a blanket covering a child it wrapped itself around him subjecting him to its touch, its feel, and its warmth. He, for the first time in ten years felt safe, safer than he'd ever felt before. Safer than when he was in his room at the cupboard, safer than when he arrived at Hogwarts, safer than anything he could possibly imagine. But just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared._

_Images…pictures of an unknown origin began to fill the void of darkness. He began to remember things…people, sights, information that he knew he didn't know. He remembered his birth, how his mother named him Tom with her dying breath. He remembered the abuse he suffered at the orphanage, and the strange accidents that occurred around him._

_He remembered learning of his gift, his attempts to control it, and the joy he felt when he succeeded in using it to get back at the bullies that pick on him. He remembers it all and much more._

_He remembered when he first arrived at Hogwarts, and the joy he felt when he was sorted into Slytherin. And the rage he felt when they belittled him, and the determination he had to become the greatest so that he may prove his worth to them. His discovery of being Slytherins last remaining descendant and his birth as Lord Voldemort._

_All these images blurred by, as the life that was Tom Marvolo Riddle began to join together with the life of Harold James Potter. Neither persona became more dominate than the other as the habits and traits of the two lives joined together, balancing out the mind on the eleven year old boy._

_Tom's ambition and thirst for knowledge, met with Harry's courage and loyalty. His love for power met with his love for magic. Like the yin and yang the similar yet different energies melded together, until Tom Riddle and Harry Potter no longer existed as separate entities, instead replaced by a being that embodied both._

_The last memory he saw before the light came, was the sight on a middle aged muggle man, begging for his life, before he cast the killing curse on him and his family._

_------------_

_"Harry…Harry can you hear me? Come on my boy wake up!" a familiar voice spoke, worry and confusion clearly evident._

_"Urgh…Professor Dumbledore…is that you?" his head was bounding like crazy, and felt like it would split I two at any moment._

'What was that?'_ Harry thought,_ 'these memories aren't mine…Tom Marvolo Riddle…I am Lord Voldemort. These are…Voldemort's memories? But how? This shouldn't be possible! All the research I—err, Tom did revolving around magic says that this shouldn't be possible. Not unless…no, it couldn't be…could it?'

_"Harry…Harry my boy are you alright?"_

_"Wha—oh sorry professor I was just…thinking." Said Harry as he began to examine his surroundings, "Professor where am I? Last I check I feel unconscious in the room containing the mirror."_

_Dumbledore sat there for a few moments, knowing he'd have to choice his next few words carefully. "You are correct Harry; you did fall unconscious in the Mirror chamber, but do to some…unusual circumstances. I thought it best to take you up to the private Hospital ward located in my office."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, "And what are these unusual circumstances, sir?" his voice holding the hidden annoyance Tom felt when he was given vague answers._

_"I think it'd be best to just show you."_

_Wit a swish of his wand, he conjured a mirror in front of Harry and gestured for him to take it. Eyeing Dumbledore warily, Harry took the mirror only to nearly drop in shock._

_The messy black hair that he'd never once been able to tame was now falling neatly over his face which seemed to have lost all traces of baby fat giving him a regal look. His body, which used to be a pasty white, skinny and underfed, now regained some of its color and filled out more giving him an athletic physic._

_He stood up and noticed that no longer was he a short four foot ten, but a staggering five foot eleven. But the two most striking differences were the features that defined him as Harry Potter. The lightning bolt scar that was burn onto his forehead now stretched downward and through his left eye, which had also changed from the deep emerald green he inherited from his mother to the sinister crimson red that was Voldemort._

_"Wha—what happened to me?" He shouted, before grabbing his throat. His voice had also become a lot deeper, more mature even. "How can I look like a cross between James Potter and Tom Riddle? This just isn't natural!"_

_"Harry, how do you know what Tom Riddle really looks like?" Dumbledore asked warily, knowing that the only living people who knew of Voldemort's true name were him and professor Snape._

_"I—I don't know." He said, struggling to choice the appropriate words. "It…after Voldemort's wrath attacked me; I remember floating in a void, a vast expansion of darkness. I remember seeing a life that wasn't mine; play by like a slideshow, showing me things, events, a history. My birth, a woman naming me Tom, growing up in an orphanage, arriving in Hogwarts; I remember it all, and so much more."_

_Dumbledore noted that Harry's voice had gone quiet and sullen, almost as if remembering something horrifying, and if what he said was true, then he was likely to recall some the of deeds Tom had done._

_Standing up, Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Harry…I'm sure this comes as a shock to you, it did to me as well, but I have some questions I need answered as they will affect your future."_

_Harry just nodded before sitting back down on the Hospital bed, motioning for Dumbledore to continue._

_"Now, Harry…you said that you were seeing the life of Tom Riddle correct?" he received a short nodded in response. "Might I ask how much of it you have seen? You've mentioned witnessing his birth, and growing up at the orphanage along with his arrival at Hogwarts. Is there anything else you can remember?"_

_"Well, yes…I remember how he learned to use his magic to a minor degree, along with his ability to speak to snakes." He said slowly, not really sure what he was supposed to say._

_"Yes, wandless magic and parseltounge. I recall Tom having those two abilities; anything else?"_

_Harry nodded before going into detail about what he could remember from Tom's life, during which Dumbledore would occasionally interrupt and ask a question or two before he let Harry continue. They talked for almost two hours before Dumbledore felt satisfied with the information given._

_"I see…hmmm, yes. Harry, there's something I'd like for you to try. Since you have all of Tom's memories, I'd like you to attempt one of the seventh year spells you've seen in his memories."_

_"But why?" Harry asked, "I'm just barely finished my first of education, what makes you sure I could perform the spell?"_

_"Please Harry; just settle an old man curiosity." Dumbledore said kindly._

_Reluctantly Harry nodded and took his wand from the professor. Quickly he searched through Tom's memories looking for a spell he could attempt. Finally after scanning over everything, he found the spell and cast it wordlessly._

_Much to his shock and Dumbledore's amusement, he had succeeded in wordlessly conjuring a stone goblet. Harry stood there silent, as Dumbledore went up and inspected the goblet, before letting out a chuckle._

_"Well, it seems that my theory was correct." He said, eyes twinkling at full force._

_"Huh, what theory?" Harry asked, confused by the professors comment._

_"Ah, yes maybe its best I explained it to you." Harry just nodded as Dumbledore returned to his seat. "Now Harry, as you've explained to me, you have somehow gained Tom's memories of his life from his birth to his Hogwarts graduation. I was wondering if you also gained his skill from what he learns along with his memories, and you just proved it."_

_"What do you mean sir? I just got lucky with it."_

_Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry, you didn't. Conjuring is advance transfiguration, something no one, especially a first year student should be able to perform on the first try, even by luck. No, it would seem that you also, gained all the skills Tom did during his Hogwarts years, along with his knowledge. Essentially, you have completed all seven years of your magical education."_

_"W—what do you mean?"_

_"Harry, you have no reason to stay in school, as there is nothing that we can teach you. And even if there was, the rules state that no one over the age of seventeen can return to school to further their education, and since you were born in July and jumped six years in age…"_

_"I am ineligible to return to Hogwarts next year as a student." Harry said sadly, "But what does this mean for me Professor? That I have to return to the Dursley's and stay there all year?"_

_Dumbledore just let out a tired sigh, "No Harry, you won't have to return to the Dursley's. As the reason that you would have to are now null and void, now that you are seventeen."_

_"What do you mean sir?"_

_"Harry, the night Voldemort killed your parents, your mother sacrificed her life to protect yours. Because of this, Voldemort was unable to kill you and this caused him to lose his body, and become what you saw today. A being, that wasn't alive but neither was he dead. A…shadow of his former self."_

_"Yeah, that's what he said…But you still haven't answered my question earlier. You said there was a reason that I would have to return to the Dursley's, but now I have no reason to because it is null and void. What is that?"_

_"Blood wards Harry, blood wards…the night of Voldemort's fall, I was able to create powerful wards that would protect you from the remaining Death Eaters and supports of Voldemort as long as you remain in residence of a blood relative of your mother. In this case it was your aunt Petunia." He let out a tired sigh, "They were supposed to keep you safe and protect until your seventeen birthday as long as you return for three weeks of the summer so they could recharge. But now…"_

_"Because of this..." Harry gestured to his body, "The wards have fallen, thus removing the reason I would have to return there, correct?"_

_"Yes that is correct Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, "I must admit, I'm a little surprised that you are able to understand what I'm saying. Most people, even the older ones would have a little trouble following me."_

_Harry just shrugged, "Tom did a lot of research on magic, including blood magic. If it weren't for the fact that I remember what he did, I doubt I'd be able to fully understand you." He paused to look out the window at the groups of students, laughing together. He couldn't help but feel a mix of disgust and envy at how carefree they are._

_"So what now?"_

_"What do you mean?" Dumbledore inquired._

_"You know what I mean. I can't return to school next year, and I don't have a grade record to do any sort of work. Plus, I can't finish my muggle education. I'm seventeen, it'd be…weird. Can you imagine being a seventeen year old male in a classroom surrounded by eleven year olds?" He gave a small shudder. "What can we do about this?"_

_Dumbledore gave a nod of understanding. It would be rather uncomfortable having to go through the rest of his muggle education at seventeen. No, something would have to be done about this. But the question was what?_

_Then it hit him, "Harry, I have an idea that just may work, but it will require that I pull a few strings and call in a favor or two; plus your complete cooperation But if this works, then your problem will be solved."_

_"What is it professor?" Harry asked, his voice a mix of curiosity and hopeful pleading._

_Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "I can't say it now Harry, but I promise to discuss it with you later. Now until then, I suggest you get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_Grudgingly, Harry complied and returns to the bed and went to sleep, visions of Riddles life haunting his dreams._

_-------------_

_"You've got to be joking." Harry said, as he eyed the folder in front of him._

_"I'm afraid I am not, Harry."_

_"Ok, I understand the need to hide my sudden…growth spurt. But come on!" he grabbed the file in front of him and held it up, writing clearly visible_.

**Name:** Leo Alexandria Cruz

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17 years

**D.O.B:** July 31, 1973

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Green (right) Red (left)

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Weight:** 160lbs

**Distinguishing Features:** Has a scar running down and over his left eye. Eyes are two separate colors that seem to glow occasionally.

**Physical Fitness:** Slightly above average decent stamina

**O.W.L Grades:** Transfiguration-O, DADA-O+, Potions-O, Runes-E+, Arithmancy-E, Charms-E,

**N.E.W.T Grades:** Transfiguration-E+, DADA-O+, Potions-O, Runes-E, Arithmancy-E+, Charms-E

**Unique Abilities:** Parselmouth, Wandless Magic

**Next of Kin:** None

_"You want me to create a completely new identity, and live a lie. Isn't that a little excessive?"_

_"Harry," Dumbledore started. "As you know Voldemort is still alive, and looking for a way back. And as you know, he will come for you just so he may have revenge for what you did to him as a child. With you unable to return to Hogwarts, and the blood wards now void, it is advisable that you go into hiding, at least for a little while."_

_"Well, yeah, but couldn't we just use one of the properties that I own? I'm now seventeen, so legally I can access my full inheritance." Another bonus, Tom had done extensive research on all of the pureblood families still alive. Turns out the Potters were relatively well off. Who knew?_

_"Normally that could work, however; because of your…situation. It is advisable that you not access your full inheritance yet, as to avoid certain parties from learning of your current situation."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes. "What parties are those sir?" he hissed, quickly losing his temper._

_Dumbledore turned and met Harry's gaze, neither breaking the stare. It wasn't until five minutes later did Dumbledore sigh and answer his question._

_"Harry, after Voldemort's fall on that Halloween night, a great many Death Eaters panicked; and went out on lone crusades in an attempt to continue their lords rein on terror. Because of this, they were unorganized and easily captured and put on trial. However…" he let out a sigh and seemed to age twenty years. "A vast majority of them pleaded the Imperious, and many of them were let off. It's sad to say that a few of them hold positions of power in the Ministry and Wizengamot."_

_"Then wouldn't it be better to have me avoid places where they hold power?" Harry asked, "After all, falsifying documents is a serious crime Dumbledore. If you get caught doing this, not even your status as Supreme Mugwump and Defeater of Grindelwald will get you out of the punishment."_

_"I know this Harry, but your safety is more important." Dumbledore took the file and closed it shut before handing it to Harry once again. "You need to have all this information along with your history memorized by the end of the year. I've gotten in contact with a old friend of mine, and he's agreed to recommend you for the Auror corps. The exam is two weeks from now, at the DMLE office. Be there at seven a.m. sharp."_

_By the time Harry could voice his protest, Dumbledore had already left. With a sigh, he looked at the file and opened it up, reading his life history. When the time for the exams came around, Harry had successful memorized his 'covers' history and joined the five-hundred and seventy-six applicants for the last part of the entrance exam_.

"Well is that it? No one is going to quit?" Amelia's voice broke through, snapping him from his daze. When no one moved to leave, Director Bones smiled brightly. "Well then, since no one's willing to leave, let's get you grouped together."

From the way she was grinning at him, Harry could only assume that he was in for hell.

* * *

**This isn't a story i will be continuing unless requested by a majority to do so. But it is a idea i wanted to get out there, I just had this buzzing in my head forever and wrote it to clear my head of it. Hopefully I'll have the second chapter of RMV and Preparations done by the end of the month. Until then, I'll see you later. Let me know if you want to continue this or if i should continue it. HONKS FOREVER!!!!**


	2. BACK

I'm Back! After a long break I'm back, and ready to continue my work. Well, the one that is still being alerted anyway. So, I will be continuing my story Two Halves of One Whole. Before continuing however, I will be going back and editing the first chapter. I will try to have it up as soon as possible, so I ask you be patient. Also the first chapter isn't the only thing that will be changed, I plan on making changes to a lot of what I had originally had planned for this story, so the next update after I repost chapter one won't be for a little while. Also, if anyone is willing to beta for me, I'd greatly appreciate the help. So PM me if your interested.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
